1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a color liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
The liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, and a sealant and the manufacturing process generally comprises: a front stage of array process (including thin film, yellow light, etching, and film stripping), an intermediate stage of cell process (including laminating the TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and a rear stage of assembling process (including mounting of drive ICs and printed circuit board). The front stage of array process generally forms the TFT substrate in order to control the movement of the liquid crystal molecules. The intermediate stage of cell process generally introduces the liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The rear stage of assembling process generally integrates the drive ICs and combining the printed circuit board to achieve driving of the liquid crystal molecules to rotate for displaying images.
The liquid crystal display panels that are available in the main stream market can be classified in three categories, including TN (twisted nematic)/STN (super twisted nematic), IPS (in-plane switching)/FFS (fringe field switching), and VA (Vertical Alignment), among which the TN type liquid crystal display panel possesses numerous advantages, including high liquid crystal molecule rotating speed and high response speed, and is thus one of the most widely used entry-level liquid crystal display panels. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional TN type liquid crystal display panel, the conventional TN type liquid crystal display panel generally comprises, in a layer stacked arrangement from top to bottom, an upper polarizer 100, a color filter substrate 110, a dye-doped liquid crystal layer 120, a thin-film transistor substrate 130, and a lower polarizer 140, the layers being stacked, sequentially from top to bottom, to constitute a display panel.
To achieve full color displaying, a common practice is to form a color filter substrate on a glass plate of a liquid crystal display panel (which is often a glass plate that is set opposite to the glass plate of the thin-film transistor substrate but can alternatively be the glass plate of the thin-film transistor substrate) through processes of coating, exposure, and development, so as to make use of the principle of spatial color mixture to fulfill full color displaying.
However, the color filter of the color filter substrate allows only lights of a portion of wavebands to pass therethrough and a polarizer must be included for polarization of the light. Consequently, after passing the color filter, the light intensity is reduced to only around 33% of the original level. This is one of the causes that make the optical efficiency of the conventional LCD relatively low. Further, since inclusion of a polarizer and a color filter is necessary, it is adverse to control of the manufacture cost.